Riddle
by Joizey Jacobs
Summary: Main characters: Joizey (New Jersey, Brooky's own), David Jacobs
1. Default Chapter

The Riddle Song/--Amor es Azul (Love is Blue)  
  
I gave my love a cherry that has no stone, --A flower given to brighten a day, I gave my love a chicken that has no bone, --An egg to take all hunger away, I gave my love a story that has no end, --A love the color of deep night-sky blue, I gave my love a baby with no cryin'. --A beginning, a gift, a riddle, too.  
  
How can there be a cherry that has no stone? --Flowers wilt and die away, How can there be a chicken that has no bone? --Eggs don't last a body all day. How can there be a story that has no end? --Night-skies fade to bring mornings anew, How can there be a baby with no cryin'? --A middle, a pitfall, a loss of what's true.  
  
A cherry when it's bloomin', it has no stone, --A flower is sweet, but can't compare A chicken when it's pippin', it has no bone, --To a shared stroll in night's cool air, The story that I love you, it has no end, --My hand in yours is all I see A baby when it's sleepin', there's no cryin'. --No end, only us, just you and me.  
  
Note to da wise: Newsies and awl it's related concepts belong to history and Disney. Not me. Joizey (New Jersey) is da on'y character dat I created.  
  
Riddle  
  
By Brooklyn Bridge  
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
  
It had been a very long day. A lousy headline combined with a light drizzle had almost all the newsies in a bit of a bad mood, and Jersey was no exception. With her pockets considerably lighter than she'd hoped, she headed towards Tibby's, hoping to find some of her friends and a bite to eat. It appeared that she was in luck.  
  
"Hey, Pyro, how's it goin'?"  
  
The other newsgirl looked around to find out who was calling her name. "Hi Jersey."  
  
Jersey flicked a damp lock of hair out of her eyes and put her hat back on. "I was jus' headin' ta Tibby's fuh a late suppah. Ya wanna come?"  
  
Pyro grinned wearily. The rain and slim selling had worn her down, too. "Sure." The two girls headed towards the popular Newsies hangout, conversing quietly between them.  
  
"At least I was sellin' wid Spots yestahday. I gots extra money. Ya know, he's been hangin' around Manhattan a lot more lately. Whaddya s'pose is up widdat?" Jersey made a face.  
  
Pyro shrugged. "Maybe he's got a girlfriend."  
  
Jersey's short laugh resembled a bark. "I tink I'd know if Conlon had a goil. I'm one uh his best friends."  
  
Pyro shrugged again. "Guys don't always tell their friends everything." The girls' conversation ceased as they entered Tibby's.  
  
"Heya, boys! Looks like I'se hungrier den you tuhday." Jersey grinned broadly.  
  
"Ya'd hafta be pretty hungry ta be hungrier den me, Joizey." Race did his best to look starved and pathetic, but he only proceeded to crack up everyone at his table.  
  
"Race had a bad day at da tracks. Looks like dey didn't tell da hoase about his hot tip again." Mush snickered. "Mebbe if 'e actually sold moah papes, den he'd at least break even." Blink and Skittery laughed along with the rest as Race clutched his heart.  
  
"I'se hoit! I'se devastated! I'se." The rest of his dramatic swooning was promptly cut off by Jersey stuffing his sandwich in his mouth. "Mmph."  
  
"Dat's bettah, Race. Naow, what's I gonna eat? Hm.Hey Pyro, whatcha getting'?" Jersey glanced at her friend.  
  
Pyro pursed her lips. "I think I'm gonna get a sandwich. A really really big sandwich."  
  
Jersey rubbed her belly. "Dat sounds good.aoh, wait, I knows what I wants. I'se gonna get a hotdog wid lotsa relish 'n ketchup. Mm-mm, yeah, dat's it."  
  
Pyro smiled. "Oh, that sounds great. I think I'll get the same thing." Pyro sipped at her cola. "I'm so hungry," she said, after the food came, and she took a big bite out of her hotdog.  
  
A thought occurred to Jersey. Unfortunately, her mouth was full, so what she said sounded like, "Shay, youf gottafeetart?" She swallowed. "Say, you gots a sweetheart?"  
  
The other girl looked at her. "Me? No."  
  
Jersey frowned. "Aw, how come?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess the whole problem is that when I flirt, I make fun of the person I'm trying to flirt with." She shrugged yet again.  
  
"Bummah."  
  
"Yeah, but I can live with it."  
  
Jersey glanced at the aforementioned boy's table. "What about Race or Blink? Dey could handle bein' made fun of."  
  
Pyro laughed. "Well, yeah, but they know me too well and they'd be able to tell if I was flirting."  
  
"True." Jersey gulped her milk. "Life is like dat sometimes. I'm friend with most of dese guys, and a few from Brooklyn.I used ta not get along wid Cowboy, but he's a good guy. And dat Davey-guy.I kinda likes him. He's real.level-headed, ya know?" She chomped the last bite of her hotdog.  
  
Pyro looked at Jersey sideways. "Maybe I could set you up with him sometime."  
  
"Dat might be fun sometime. Doh I might scare 'im off.he seems kinda shy."  
  
She turned to look at Jersey. "Just let me do the talking."  
  
The "tough" newsgirl giggled. "Dat's pro'lly a good idea. Aoh, an ain't dat kid bruddah of his adorabull?"  
  
"Yes, Les is a cutie." Pyro noticed the attempt to change the subject.  
  
"I wish I had a cute kid bruddah like him. It'd be fun ta have someone ta look out foah."  
  
Pyro wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Yeah, it would." Both girls paid for their food.  
  
"Ah, Tibby's.mealfare for everywhere. So whatcha wanna do now?"  
  
"I don't care. Wanna go find Davey?" She smiled.  
  
Jersey.blushed?!. "Ah, maybe.some uddah time, okay? I'se kinda tiahd, and I ain't lookin' my best." She choked. "I did NOT just say dat, did I?" She blushed even deeper.  
  
"Suit yourself. We can talk to him tomorrow then." Pyro grinned to herself. I can see where this could get very fun, very fast.:  
  
Jersey made some non-committal, vague reply, and the two girls left for the lodging house. After the meal, Jersey felt the weariness in her whole body, and all she wanted to do was lie down. After the girls entered the "lobby", Pyro went to talk to some of the other girls, and Jersey headed towards the bathroom to wash up before she dropped dead asleep. I'se sure glad Davey ain't in the Lodgin' House. Her last thought before she actually went to sleep was, Dat would make tings much moah complicated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 1

~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
I gave my love a cherry that has no stone, --A flower given to brighten a day, I gave my love a chicken that has no bone, --An egg to take all hunger away, I gave my love a story that has no end, --A love the color of deep night-sky blue, I gave my love a baby with no cryin'. --A beginning, a gift, a riddle, too.  
  
The next morning dawned bright, with not a hint of the previous day's rainclouds, and the air almost felt fresh to Jersey, or at least as fresh as Manhatten air could get. As she headed down to the distribution center, she paid no attention to the identities of the people around her, so she didn't even see who was walking beside her until he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Good morning, Jersey." David's friendly smile made Jersey's heart both leap and drop at the same time.  
  
"H.Heya, Davey." She returned his smile a bit awkwardly, but eagerly.  
  
Les pulled at David's arm, and whispered something in his ear. David grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. My parent's anniversary is today, and Papa bought Mama some flowers. Papa told me to give this to the first girl I saw today that I knew, and, well, you're it." He held out a daisy. It's white petals reflected the morning light, making it seem as if it were glowing.  
  
With a small smile she took it. "Tanks, Davey."  
  
He waved her thanks away. "Don't thank me, my parents act strange on their anniversary."  
  
She was about to say something else to him, but he was busy dragging Les away from a "swordfight."  
  
"Les, we have to get our papes before you do that." The little boy looked a little disappointed, but his face perked up when he saw Jersey.  
  
"Hi, Jersey!"  
  
"Heya, Les." She ruffled his hair. "How's it goin', kiddo?"  
  
His small face lit up with a grin. "It's going great, except Davey an' me had to make breakfast this morning, cuz Mama's got a cold, and Sarah had to work today. So I'm kinda hungry."  
  
David put his hand against his face. "Breakfast wasn't THAT bad, Les." But his stomach cut him off with a growl that was audible even over the clamor of the other Newsies. Jersey chuckled.  
  
" 'Breakfast wasn't THAT bad', huh, Davey?" She grinned. "Mebbe you should visit Tibby's fuh breakfast tuhday, too." Something popped up in her mind. "Wait a sec, I dropped by there this mornin' cuz I treated Crutchie ta breakfast. I still gots a hardboiled egg left ovah, if ya wants it?" She pulled a smooth brown egg from her pocket and held it out.  
  
He looked at her in mild surprise, then took the egg with a grin. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Les looked up at David with a pleading expression. "Pleeeaaasssse, Davey, can we go to Tibby's?"  
  
David glanced at Jersey, then at his brother. "Oh, alright. But don't get too much. We have to have some money to bring back for Mama and Papa after the selling today."  
  
Les cheered. "All RIGHT!" He engaged in a swordfight with another small Newsie in line for papes. Jersey shook her head.  
  
"Hopeless, huh, Dave?" When David looked as if he was gonna say something more, Jersey quickly left, edging up towards the distribution window.  
  
David looked slightly surprised, but then shrugged. "What's up with her?"  
  
"What's up wid who, Dave?" It was Jack. The tall Cowboy grinned.  
  
David followed Jersey's retreating back through the crowd. "Jersey was talking to Les and I, but she just.left. She didn't even say 'See you later.'"  
  
Jack smiled slightly. "You sound disappointed, Dave."  
  
He looked at Jack. "You are seeing things, Cowboy."  
  
The tall Newsie shrugged. "Whatevuh you say, Dave." He was the next one in line. "Hundred papes."  
  
"Hundred papes it is," said Kloppman. Now that he was the one selling the papes to the Newsies, things were much better at morning distribution. Ever since the strike, there was less and less conflict in the mornings, to the point where even the Delanceys were selling papes, though they usually had the worst selling spots because they were still on Jack's bad list.  
  
After David and Les got their collective papes, they all headed to their selling spots. Jack's was opposite the Jacobs' on the same street. Selling today was a lot better than the day before. There were more people out, and the headlines, though they weren't spectacular, were better and more easily improved upon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Extree, extree, read all about it! Train crash maims hundreds!" Jersey looked at the paper disgustedly. The actual written headline was, "Seven Cows and a Chicken Bruised In Sudden Train Stop", but at least it was interesting. She sold her last pape, then went across the street to where Hiccups was just finishing her morning selling. "Heya, pretty boy. How's it goin'?"  
  
Hiccups turned at the sound of Jersey's voice. "Huh? Oh, it's going well, I guess." To Jersey's expert eye, "he" was obviously distracted by something. She cast a sideways glance at the tall "boy".  
  
"You'se ain't payin' attenshun, pretty boy." She held up Hiccups' hat.  
  
Hiccups made a grab for her hat. "Hey, give me that!"  
  
Jersey held it behind her back. "Na-ah-ah, pretty boy. Fuhst ya gots ta tell me what's on yer mind." She looked her friend in the eye.  
  
"I don't know!" Hiccups exclaimed, exasperated, and tried to grab the hat.  
  
Jersey retained the hat. "You ain't tellin' da truth, and I wants ta know why." She waited expectantly.  
  
Hiccups sighed. "No, seriously," she told her friend. "I don't know what's wrong. I've just been feeling.I don't know, out of it all day."  
  
She gives back "his" hat. "D'ya got any idea what's wrong?"  
  
Hiccups shook her head. "Not a clue," she said glumly. "If I did, I'd be doing something about it."  
  
Jersey eyed her friend suspiciously. "Dat's bizah."  
  
Hiccups nodded. "You're tellin' me."  
  
Jersey pounded "him" heartily on the back. "Well, we'll figyah it out, won't we, pretty boy?"  
  
Hiccups shrugged and managed a half-smile. "So you wanna come to Tibby's for lunch?"  
  
Jersey nods. "Shuah." She said the next sentence to herself, but Hiccups could hear it clearly. "Maybe Davey'll be dair."  
  
Hiccups did grin at that, but all she said was, "Yeah, maybe."  
  
Jersey tugged on Hiccup's arm. "Le's go, I'se stahved!"  
  
Hiccups grinned and followed unresistingly to Tibby's. As Jersey and Hiccups entered, they were greeted by Race, Blink, Skittery, Mush, Bumlets, and Crutchie.  
  
"Heya, boys."  
  
"Heya, Joizey."  
  
Jersey smiled. "How's it goin', Crutchie?"  
  
"Hey guys," Hiccups said, taking a seat next to Blink. Jersey sat on Hiccups' other side, next to Race. "How was the sellin' tuhday?"  
  
Skittery grimaced. "Hahdly bettah den yestuhday," he said sourly.  
  
"Bad sellin' spot?"  
  
Skittery shook his head. "I don't tink it was da spot. Jest a bad headline."  
  
Jersey grins. "C'mon, Skit, headlines don't sell papes, NEWSIES sell papes." Suddenly Jersey ducked out of sight behind Hiccups. "..."  
  
"What's the matter?" Then she heard the calls of "Hey Dave" and "Hi Les", and she knew the matter. But still.  
  
"Hide me, okay?"  
  
Hiccups glowered at her while the other guys laughed. "Huh-" Hiccups began. "What're you talking about?"  
  
Jersey flushed. "Heeeeeeeyy, shaddup, guys."  
  
Race grinned at Hiccups. "Ya'd think she's afraid a Davey, oah sumthin'."  
  
Hiccups nodded. "Or something."  
  
Jersey glowered at Race in return. "I ain't afraid a him."  
  
"Then WHY are you hiding behind me?" Hiccups demanded. "You don't hide from ANYONE."  
  
"Um." Jersey blushed. "No reason."  
  
Hiccups raised an eyebrow. Now JERSEY was the one being hedgy.  
  
"LIKE I said, no reason." But Jersey continued cowering and blushing.  
  
Hiccups shook her head. "Hey Davey," she said as David and Les joined their table. "How're you doing, Les?" she asked, grinning at the little boy.  
  
Jersey, seeing as it how it would look stupid if she were on the floor, had since returned to her seat. "Heya, Les.Davey."  
  
"Hi, Jersey!" Les pipes up. David smiles that friendly smile again. "Hello."  
  
"Where've you guys been?" Hiccups asked.  
  
"We." David was interrupted by Les. "Mama was sick today, so me an' Davey had to help with the chores, cuz Sarah had to work."  
  
As Jersey fought down a chuckle and still blushing, Hiccups nodded understandingly. "I hope she feels better soon."  
  
David winced. "Me too, we had to make breakfast. Without Sarah's help."  
  
Hiccups tried to hide her grin and snicker, and was more successful than Jersey, who sat shaking with silent laughter.  
  
David tossed a Look at the both of them. "It wasn't THAT bad."  
  
Everyone had to laugh at that, and when most of them had got back under control, one look at Jersey set them off again. It took a good ten minutes to get everyone to the point of not choking on their food from laughter, but after they did, Race poked Jersey.  
  
"Ya know, Joizey heah was actin' all funny when you're two came in heah, and I haven't a clue as ta why."  
  
Jersey glared at Race. "Shaddup, Higgins."  
  
"Yeah," Hiccups put in. "She was trying to hide behind me."  
  
Jersey shoots another glare at Hiccups. "You too, Ledyard."  
  
David blinked. "What were you doing that for?" he asked Jersey.  
  
She looked intently at.the ceiling. "Ah.no reason." She definitely couldn't hide the faint flush rising in her round face.  
  
Race snickered. "Looks like she's sweet on you, Davey."  
  
Hiccups glanced back and forth between Jersey's blush and David's puzzled face and a light dawned in her brain. She grinned.  
  
"WHA.?" David stared at Race, then at Jersey.  
  
Blink grinned. "Lemmee spell it out foah ya."  
  
David raised an eyebrow at Blink.  
  
"Joizey LIKES ya, Davey."  
  
Jersey pretended not to hear this. David stared, wide-eyed at Jersey. "Is that true?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Jersey, still flushing, glowered. "Why would I do something stupid like dat? I ain't got no family, and I gots no place wide someone who does."  
  
David nodded slowly, though he didn't entirely believe her.  
  
"Besides, why would a goil wanna guy like you? Too many people depend on ya. A guy like you wouldn't 'ave time fer a goil."  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You might be surprised." he said.  
  
Jersey raised an eyebrow. "Right. Whatevuh." She sent a KILLING look at Race, Blink, and Hiccups that said, "I'll deal with YOU later."  
  
Hiccups sniggered and sent back a raised eyebrow that said, "I'm sure you will."  
  
Jersey suddenly stood up. "Dat's it, I don't have ta take dis crap, I'se outta heah." She stood up, then realized she had to walk past David to get out. "..."  
  
David grinned at her. "You going or not?" he asked.  
  
She glared. "Of COASE I'se goin'. What's it to ya?" She pushed past him, shoving his chair into the table hard enough to nearly bruise his ribs.  
  
"OOMPH," he said, rubbing his ribs.  
  
"Hey, where's Jersey going, Davey? I thought she LIKED being with you!"  
  
"Er." That started the rest laughing again, except Hiccups, who grinned ruefully. "I better go after her," she said by way of explanation, and left Tibby's, as well. As she was leaving, Race and Blink snickered. "Oo, Davey, you got's yerself an admirah."  
  
David turned slightly pink. "So what if I do?" he challenged. "And I'm still not saying I believe you."  
  
Blink grinned. "Whatevuh ya say, Dave."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jersey paid little heed to the other people and obstacles on the street, and as a result, smacked straight into a lamp-post before she noticed it was there. She checked to see if anyone saw that.  
  
"Hey, Joizey." A voice came from behind her.  
  
"Jack.hey." Great, just what I need now, she thought.  
  
"You awright?" he asked. "Dat looked pretty painful."  
  
Jersey rubbed her head, then stopped when she realized she was doing it. "I'se great. Nevuh been bettah." She continued walking.  
  
Jack followed her at a leisurely pace. "You shuah about dat?" he asked.  
  
Jersey turned around. "I'se shuah, Cowboy, and if you've got half a brain, you'll toin around and go da uddah direk-shun."  
  
Jack smirked. "You gonna make me?" he asked, looking down are her. He was at least six inches taller than she.  
  
Jersey growled. "Just leemee alone, Cowboy."  
  
Jack's smile faded a bit. "Yer really upset about sumthin, aincha?" he went on.  
  
"Took ya lawng enough ta figyah dat out, Kelly." She refused to look at him.  
  
"Well, yer always so attitudinal I cain't tell when you're really mad at me!"  
  
Jersey smiled sarcastically. "Shuah. I'se always yellin' atcha and punchin' ya an.ugh, who do I boddah?" She turned in a random direction and walked fast, but then realized she was walking back towards Tibby's, and turned around, as a result smacking into Jack. He caught her shoulder to keep her from falling.  
  
"Whoa, there. You wanna tell me what's wrong?"  
  
She shook his hand off. "Not pahticularly."  
  
"Come on. Who'm I gonna tell?"  
  
Jersey looked up at him. "Not dis time, Cowboy. Dis is POIsonal."  
  
"Look," he said patiently. "I ain't gonna let you go off like dis or yer likely ta do somethin' stupid an' I ain't gonna let one o' my friends end up in da Refuge."  
  
"Me, end up in da Refuge. Right. You'se dreamin', Cowboy. Tanks foah da consoin, but I'se poifictly able ta take care of meself!"  
  
"Not the way you'se actin', you ain't!" he said sharply.  
  
"And what DAT supposed ta mean exactly?"  
  
"Yer upset about somethin' an' you ain't thinkin' clearly, 'specially is ya won't even talk about it."  
  
"Gimme one good reason why I should tell YOU of all people about it."  
  
" 'Cause you know you kin trust me," he said instantly. "And 'cause yeh'll feel bettah if ya do."  
  
"..." Jersey looked up at him, her green eyes unreadable. "You shuah you ain't gonna spill dis ta no one?"  
  
"You know I won't," Jack replied evenly.  
  
Jersey studied him for a while longer. "It's like dis, Cowboy. You know yer friend, Davey? Well."  
  
Jack waited patiently. He wasn't going to push her; this was clearly difficult for her.  
  
"Davey.he ain't like dah uddah newsies. He's.whaddya call it.civilized, an.an.decent.an polite, an." She stopped for a minute. "What's I'se tryin' ta say is dat.dat.I.IlikesDavey." The last part was said very very quietly.  
  
Jack's expression cleared instantly. "I gotcha," he said gently.  
  
"Da ting is, dat.I don't know how ta act around someone like him.wid his fambly, and all dat.'is upbringin'.. And DEN, all da guys was teasin' me.Hiccups, Race, and blink espeshully. It ain't fayeh. I'se NEVUH not known' how ta act around a newsie."  
  
Jack gave her a lopsided grin. "Dey's just doin' that 'cause they's happy ta see yer human," he told her. "You'se awways acted so tough, like nothin' evah gets to ya. So they's just glad ta see dat someone does. An' as fer David... I dunno, I ain't a goil so I can't really say how ta act aroun' him." He chuckled.  
  
Jersey glared at Jack. "I gots ta be tough. I ain't got nobody tuckin' me in at night. I gots ta look after meself."  
  
Jack laughed outright to hear his own words coming out of her mouth. "Yeah, I know dat feelin'," he said. "But what I figgered out was dat it's a lot easier to look out fer yerself when ya gots other people watchin' yer back, too."  
  
"I don't know if ya unnerstands, Cowboy. When I got to New Yoahk, I was scared, lost, and alone. I used ta have a fambly. Me dad died when I was 8, and me muddah died t'ree weeks befoah I cam heah. I'se nevuh had sistahs, oah bruddahs, and uddah den me parents, it's always been Me. I can't depend on other people, cuz when I do, dey always leaves me when I needs 'em most."  
  
"Joizey," Jack said quietly, "Me da's in prison right now fer killin' me mum. I been on my own since I was six yeahs old. Believe me, I knows how ya feel. An' until I met Davey, I nevah really thought twice about things. But he made me wake up an' see dat carin' about people was definitely a good move. An' it looks like he's got a knack fer dat," he added, grinning at her.  
  
Jersey looked at the ground, then back up at Jack's blue eyes. "But what am I supposed ta do?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "If ya like Davey, hook up wit 'im," he said simply.  
  
"Ya makes it sound so simple, Cowboy. Well it ain't. Da fact is, I still don't know how ta act around 'im. He ain't LIKE da uddah newsies."  
  
"Jus' act like yeself," he told her. "If ya act like anythin' different, then he'll be likin' someone dat ain't you, and I knows you don' want dat. He's a good guy, he'll understand."  
  
Jersey, for the first time since Jack had known her, looked unsure of herself. "I dunno, Jack.I ain't shuah about any of dis."  
  
Jack put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "None of us're evah shuah about anything," he said softly. "Ya can't be, not livin' day to day like we do. But dat's what we gots to work with, so work with it we will."  
  
Jersey looked anxious. "But how am I gonna face Davey? Doze guys really made me feelin's obvious. Almost as bad as puttin' it in da papes. HE was dair, ya know." By "he", it was obvious to Jack that Jersey meant David.  
  
"Well, if dey made it dat obvious, tell 'im," Jack said. "Hidin' it ain't gonna make it any easier."  
  
"I'se so mad at doze guys dat I'se tempted ta soak 'em all," she fumed.  
  
Jack chuckled. "Well, tell 'im dat, too," he said.  
  
Jersey half-smiled. "What'll he tink of me, bein' too cowardly ta tall im in da foist place?"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "You think Davey evah in his LIFE told a goil dat he liked 'er?"  
  
Jersey looked thoughtful. "Ya gots a point, Jacky-boy. I jest hope 'is parents'll like me.I ain't da prettiest of goils, and I'se always dressin' like a boy and getting' inta fights.Da on'y time I'd weah a dress is if I lost a bet oah somethin'."  
  
Jack laughed. "I b'lieve ya," he said. "An' I don't think Davey's parents'll have a problem wit ya. They'se too much like Davey hisself."  
  
"Whaddya mean?" Jersey eyed him suspiciously, expecting another one of his dumb-but-clever wisecracks."  
  
"Davey's as sensible as he is 'cause his parents are too."  
  
"I still ain't ketchin' yer drift, Jacky-boy."  
  
Jack paused, looking for the right words. "Basick'ly, if Davey likes ya, his parents will," he finished lamely.  
  
Jersey looked slightly unsure of herself, as well as skeptical. "If you say so, Cowboy.."  
  
"Trus' me," Jack said firmly.  
  
She looked at him, her gaze unconsciously full of the vulnerable teenage girl she really was under her tough exterior. "Awright, den."  
  
Jack smiled and slapped her on the back. "There now," he said. "Doncha fell bettah?"  
  
"Al-doe I hates ta admit it, yeah, I do." She smiled. "Thanks, Jack. You'se like da bruddah I nevah had."  
  
Jack's grin broadened. "Yeah, well, I tries," he said.  
  
She grinned. "So where were ya headed befoah ya encountahed me?"  
  
Jack scratched his head. "I don't remember," he said ruefully. His growling stomach, however, reminded him. "Oh yeah, Tibby's. Wanna come?"  
  
Jersey shrugged. "I already ate, but shuah, why not? I ain't got nuttin' bettah ta do." She followed Jack towards the popular Newsies hangout. When they opened the door, several of the newsies were still there, including Skittery, Racetrack, and Kidblink. Hiccups had also turned up again, having been unable to track Jersey down. Jersey shot Looks at Race, Blink, and Hiccups, but was otherwise civil. "Hey, boys."  
  
Hiccups grinned apologetically at Jersey. "Hey, Jersey," she said.  
  
Joizey grabbed Blink's hat and twirled it around. Blink made a grab for his hat. "Hey, gimmee dat back!"  
  
Hiccups laughed, thinking, Boy, THIS looks familiar.  
  
"Why should I, huh? You ain't got any mannuhs, Blinky, none at ALL." She grinned evilly.  
  
Blink glared at her. "Cleahly you don' either!" he shot back.  
  
Jersey blinked "innocently". "But Blink, I'se just a widdle goil...shuahly you can find SOME nice ting ta say!" She batted her eyes. This was fun, and yet...it wasn't as fun as usual...  
  
Blink had to grin at that. "Awright, you win," he said resignedly. "I'se sorry fer teasin' ya about Davey. I'm shuah it was all in me head. Now will ya please gimme my hat back?"  
  
Jersey grinned. "No problem. Jus' remembah, Blink, I'se Joizey. Ya friend."  
  
Blink frowned. " 'A coise I knows dat. Why'd ya think I wouldn't?"  
  
"Friends ain't cruel ta friends, Blinks," she told him in a low voice. "But I fuhgives ya."  
  
Blink looked surprised. "I din' mean ta be cruel, Joizey," he said honestly. "I was jest teasin' ya. I'se sorry if I upset ya dat badly."  
  
Jersey looked at him, then nodded. "I already said I fuhgives ya, Blinks. But tanks, I preshiate da apal-oh-gee."  
  
Blink grinned. "No problem. I meant it."  
  
Jersey grinned back, then pulled out a pack of cards. "Any of you'se up foah a liddle game uh pokah?"  
  
Race grinned. "You shuah yer up ta playin' wid da King uh Pokah?"  
  
"Sound's good ta me!" Hiccups said with a grin.  
  
Jersey smirked. "I don't see no King, just a Coaht Jestah."  
  
Hiccups burst out laughing.  
  
"I'se gonna deal. Five cahds, one draw, no wilds," Joizey set the rules.  
  
Race picked up his 5 after Joizey dealt. "..."  
  
Jersey smirked inwardly this time. Yes!  
  
Hiccups glanced at her five and groaned. "I fold," she said immediately, putting her cards down on the table."  
  
"Ya know, you can draw, Hiccups. But on'y once," Jersey said as she put two down to discard.  
  
Race grinned. "Raise yah two bits."  
  
She grinned back. "I'll match dat."  
  
Race raised an eyebrow. "So confident, Joizey."  
  
Hiccups privately thought that Race was about to be in trouble, but kept her mouth shut.  
  
Jersey allowed an evil smile to creep over her face. "Damn straight I is. Anyone else care ta bet?"  
  
Hiccups threw her hands up. "Not a chance!" she said firmly.  
  
Blink shook his head. No way. I fold." Mush nodded agreement, as did Jack."  
  
Race shrugged. "Awright, den." He laid his hand down, face up. "Foah uvva kind, Kings."  
  
Jersey looked disappointed. As, Race, ya know."  
  
Hiccups stared interestedly at Jersey, wondering what she could have.  
  
She laid her hand down face up, and the black clover-like symbol seemed to blaze in triumph as she said, "Flush."  
  
Racetrack merely stared. "..."  
  
Hiccups blinked. "Whoa. Didn't see that one coming."  
  
Jersey swept the money off the table. "Tanks, Race. Makes up foah da bad sellin' I had yestuhday."  
  
Race continued to stare.  
  
Blink poked Jersey. "So, how'd ya do it?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
Jersey grinned broadly and said this to the whole table. "Acshully, it was pure luck."  
  
Everyone cracked up, except Race, whose look was of complete and utter disbelief. "I CAN'T BELIEVE DIS!!!"  
  
Hiccups chuckled. "Believe it, Race, you just lost to a girl," she said.  
  
Race threw a wadded up napkin at Hiccups. "Next thing, you'll be tellin' me dat you is a goil and dat I'se been beaten by one twice!"  
  
Hiccups tried desperately to hold in a great shout of laughter.  
  
Jersey positively cackled with glee. "Now THAT'D be the day. That'd be the day."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"David, what's the matter with you? You haven't answered a single one of your father's questions!" Esther Jacobs studied her son.  
  
He turned slightly pink and stammered, "I-it's nothing, Mama. Just a long day."  
  
"Hey Davey, are you thinkin' about Jersey?" Les was completely astounded when his brother shot him a slightly irritated look.  
  
"Jersey? Isn't she that girl who used to sell in Brooklyn?" Sarah looked at David.  
  
"Why would I be thinking about some girl from Brooklyn? It's nothing, okay?!" David's long-fused temper suddenly snapped. "Just.leave me alone, alright?" He looked at his mother. "May I please be excused?"  
  
Esther glanced at her husband, and then back at her eldest son. "Yes, you may, David.but.well, just remember, you can always talk to either your father or me if you have a problem."  
  
David nodded dutifully, then went out on the fire escape and shut the window.  
  
Sarah, who got up and began clearing the dishes, put her free hand on her mother's shoulder. "I bet Jack knows what's going on. I'll find out what's bothering Davey, okay?"  
  
Esther looked at Sarah sharply. "I don't think you should do that. David is old enough to have his own private matters, and he's earned the right to keep them to himself if he wants to."  
  
Sarah looked surprised, but then relented. "Yes Mama."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
David leaned against the wall of the building as he breathed in the cool night air. He closed his eyes, then opened them and looked up at the clear, starry sky.  
  
Jersey.I don't understand her.one minute, she's laughing and joking with me, and the next, she's shoving me into tables. If she likes me, I'm sure not seeing it. She treats me like the rest of the newsies. No different. Somehow this was not a satisfying revelation. But.do I want her to treat me different? Or am I just deluding myself? He put his hands in his face and groaned. I have no idea. He turned his eyes back to the sky, fixing his gaze on no point in particular, and just sat, thinking about why he was thinking about what Jersey thought of him, and why it mattered at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jersey?" It was Hiccups. "He" stuck his head out the window. "It's getting late.you should come inside and get some rest, ya know."  
  
Jersey's green gaze returned from far away. "Hm?"  
  
"Geez, Jersey, what is up with you?" Hiccups came out and sat down next to Jersey. "Your mind's been far away since we left Tibby's. You thinkin' about."  
  
"Davey." Jersey turned her eyes towards Hiccups. "I daon't even know why I likes him so much, but.I can't help thinkin' dat I'd like to know him bettah, and whenevuh he smiles at me, I gets all weak in da knees and red as a tuh-matuh. But I don't know how ta talk ta him about it at all. No clue what-so-evuh."  
  
Hiccups nodded understandingly. "I know how you feel, about having something to say and not knowing how to say it."  
  
Jersey raised an eyebrow. "What, you got goil troubles?"  
  
"Not exactly," (though, Hiccups realized, it could be called that in a left- handed sort of way.) She took a deep breath. "I AM a girl."  
  
Jersey laughed in a bitter sort of way. "Come on, Hiccups, dat ain't funny." At Hiccups' silence, Jersey's mouth dropped open. "You ain't serious?!"  
  
Hiccups looked back at her steadily. "I'm a girl."  
  
Jersey's eyes were about as wide as they could go. "No way."  
  
"Don't make me show ya."  
  
"No, no.I jest..I jest can't believe dat you didn't tell me befoah dis! You'se my bestest friend, Hiccups! Why didn'tcha tell me befoah?"  
  
The girl sighed. "Jersey, it's kinda like with you and Davey, only I'm not in love with you. I had no idea how to tell you something like this. I've actually been waiting to tell you for the last two weeks or so, but no good time came up." Hiccups bit her lip. "So.do you forgive me?"  
  
Jersey looked at Hiccups, then threw her arms around her friend. "Of coase I do! I jest think you should tell everyone else."  
  
Hiccups let go of her and looked at her seriously. "Not yet."  
  
Jersey nodded. "When yer ready, of coase." She grinned. "Finally, anuddah non-dress-wearin' goil in da ranks!"  
  
Hiccups half-smiled. "Just make sure you still call me a boy until I break the news, okay?"  
  
Jersey winked. "No problem, Hiccups. Dat's what friend's is foah."  
  
From just inside the window, Blink's jaw was slack with shock. Hiccups is a goil?! But.dat means dat Race lost to a girl TWICE.  
  
~*~Notes:~*~  
  
I don't know when the rules of poker evolved, so I just guessed. I wasn't sure about the Kloppman and sellin' papes thing, but I tried.  
  
Questions? Comments? Email Brooklyn Bridge at brooklyn_bridge@otakuforchrist.com  
  
~*~For Next Chapter~*~  
  
--Work in Hart. --Work in Hiccups' previous dressing as a boy. 


	3. Later Segment

Newsies "Riddle" Scene  
  
By Brooklyn Bridge  
  
Note to da wise: Newsies and awl it's related concepts belong to history and Disney. Not me. Joizey (New Jersey) is da on'y character dat I created.  
  
Previously on Riddle, parts that haven't been typed yet:  
  
Davey and Joizey were walking home from somewhere (Brooky here can't remember where!), and Davey got attacked and badly injured. Yaddah yaddah.  
  
Dey finally gets tagedduh! What a shock! It's a Mary Sue, Newsies-style!  
  
"What did you say?" She leaped out of her seat, not noticing the barely concealed grins popping up on faces all around Tibby's. Blink looked very serious. "Joizey.it's Davey." She gave a start. "W-what? What's wrong wid 'im? Wheah is he?" The look in Jersey's eyes told Blink all he needed to know. Dat's right, Joiz, keep goin'. Admit it...I know ya likes 'im moah den you think. "Well.I dunno if I should tell ya oah not." Jersey cracked her knuckles. "LOOK, Blinks, I ain't got time fuh dis." Not wanting his good eye blackened, Blink stopped her by holding up one hand. "Awright, awright, Joiz. . . . acshully, come wid me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Wait, Blinks, I gots ta pay fuh me food." Blink shook his head. "Daon't worry, dey knows you'll pay latuh. Now come ON." Jersey bit her lip and followed quickly. As they approached the Jacobs' apartment, her apprehension grew. "Blinks.he ain't.he ain't gonna die, is he?" Blink looked surprised, then serious. "Ya needs ta see 'im." She looked stricken. "Oh, please daon't let 'im die." she muttered under her breath. The one-eyed newsboy glanced at his friend. I didn't naow dat she was DIS serious. "Joiz." The girl shook her head silently and kept walking quickly, nearly running, to the point where Blink had a little trouble keeping up with her, despite his taller height. She hurried up the stairs, leaping over two little girls playing dolls and an old man asleep. At the door, she hesitated for a moment, then knocked. Blink was right behind her. Esther Jacobs opened the door. "Hello, Kathleen. Oh, and Samuel. Come in. I was actually just going to get food for supper tonight and run a few errands." Blink grinned good-naturedly. "Dat's alright, Mrs. Jacobs, I'se got somethin' ta do.I'll leave Joi.Kathleen heah." "Oh, alright then. Make yourself at home, Kathleen." Jersey's worried face attracted Mrs. Jacobs' attention, but she wisely refrained from comment and went out as the girl entered the room. .to find David sitting up and reading a book, what little sunshine that filtering down through the buildings shining on his dark curly hair. The brown-haired newsgirl dropped nearly all of her toughness in complete shock. "D.Davey? Ye.yer all right." He closed his book and set it down on the blankets. "Well, I'm not completely well, but I'm definitely getting better." He smiled. "What, did you think I wasn't going to make it or something?" Suddenly he found himself enveloped in a firm but gentle embrace. "Nah. I knew you wasn't gonna give up dat easily." She hugged him tightly, surreptitiously wiping the tears from her eyes behind his back. After he got over the shock of her being in such close proximity, he returned the hug carefully. They sat like that for a little while, the only sounds being a baby crying next door and a high-pitched voice yelling, "Ma, Kaleb did it again!" Jersey reluctantly released him and sat down at the foot of the bed, not taking her eyes off him for so much as a second. "I'se glad yer gettin' bettah.I.we've all missed ya." David smiled slightly. "I missed y.you all too." A slightly awkward pause fell between them, and they both blushed when their eyes met again. "Dave.about dat night." Jersey swallowed. "I'm sorry ya got hoit." He shook his head. "It wasn't your fault.." She interrupted him. "But if I hadn't gone dat night, you wouldn't 'ave gotten involved in da foist place." She looked down at her clenched hands. "It is my fault." Abruptly he leaned forward and put his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Jersey LISTEN TO ME." He pushed on her shoulder so she would turn to face him and looked her straight in the eye. "What happened to me was not your fault. It wasn't ANYONE'S fault. This is New York. Stuff like this happens all the time to all kinds of people." He put his other hand on her other shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't do anything about." She studied his face, then hesitantly reached up and brushed his cheek. "Then.you'se really gonna be fine?" He chuckled. "I'm not sure about that, but I'll be well enough." Both realized the truth at the same time. "Davey, I." "I.I just wanted to say that." "I love you." The last they said almost in unison, and Jersey looked at him with the faintest hope in her eyes. He leaned forward the slightest bit, and kissed her briefly. When he pulled away, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Have you been sleeping at ALL in the last month?" he asked her incredulously. She shook her head. "Not much, I kin tell ya dat." He put his arms around her a bit clumsily and leaned his back against the pillows. She drew her knees up onto the bed, her feet hanging off so as not to dirty the blankets with her shoes, and laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek against her hair, and soon they were both fast asleep, lulled by the sound of each other's breathing and not bothering in the least by the shouts of "Ma, Kaleb's wearing my dress!" coming from upstairs. 


End file.
